1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable computer, especially related to a portable computer having a detachable wireless keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A keyboard for a portable computer is usually integrated into the computer as a unitary body. Therefore the keyboard may not be used as an independent input device.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable computer having detachable wireless keyboard.